<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose Your Character! by patsys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576125">Choose Your Character!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patsys/pseuds/patsys'>patsys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship, TikTok, and jaskier is a shit poster, but what else do we expect?, geralt is an eboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patsys/pseuds/patsys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First video already playing, she let the app captivate her attention for the foreseeable future.</p><p>The time she spent on that app was always much longer than she intended anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not another Witcher series!<br/>(and yes - all titles will be Tik Tok sounds)</p><p>Big shout out to Elin for helping me create this universe! Elin also helped create the Betty Barnes Cinematic Universe, so it's honestly so nice to create an AU for our Witcher boys as well.</p><p>As always, thank you to Syn for being the best beta ever and listening to me talk so much shit about this AU and everything in it, also for the edit of Jaskier's TikTok profile in the next chapter! Which is good, 'cause I can barely read so I like lookin' at pictures better.</p><p>Elin's tumblr: @/awstark<br/>Syn's tumblr: @/philippaeilhardt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Collapsing on her bed with a sigh, Claire smooshed her face into her bed, reaching for her phone blindly and letting out a triumphant noise when she managed to find it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting her head up, she let out a groan when her phone refused to recognise her finger print, fumbling with the screen for a few seconds longer to get the pass code on screen, thumbing the four numbers with expert precision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling onto her back, her face screwed up as she tried to blow some hair out of her face before brushing the rest of it away with her fingers, using that hand to open the Tik Tok app and getting more comfortable on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First video already playing, she let the app captivate her attention for the foreseeable future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time she spent on that app was always much longer than she intended anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiping down the </span>
  <em>
    <span>For You </span>
  </em>
  <span>page she grinned when she saw a familiar Tik Toker come onto the screen. And sure, as a 23 year old, seeing a man on an app should not make her as excited as it did, but she couldn’t help when he just looked so effortlessly hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song playing in the background was some rap song - the newest trend that she hadn’t really bothered to learn the words to yet, but she bopped along to the beat as she watched the man strike various poses and play with his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself holding in a squeal of surprise when the last frame showcased his tongue poking out - putting his tongue piercing right on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, if you had asked Claire before downloading Tik Tok what her opinions were on piercings, she would have told you that she only really ever thought about ear and nose ones (which she had) and didn’t really have opinions on the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since downloading Tik Tok and finding this </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tik Toker, she could safely say that she had never been so into tongue and eyebrow piercings before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t going to examine it any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Double tapping to like she found herself watching the video loop a few times, trying and desperately failing to not get lost in how handsome a literal stranger was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a breathless sigh, she continued scrolling through her For You page - coming across another couple of his videos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claire, personally, had come across the account called </span>
  <b>@gerivia</b>
  <span> when one of her friends had sent the video in a mocking way. E-boys had been popular to hate on at the time and Claire had been known to throw a couple snarky comments towards the general population, but she wouldn’t deny that sometimes at night she watched e-boy compilation videos at 2am when she was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her recent break-up was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>treating her well and there wasn’t anyone to judge her when it was just her, her phone and her cat, seemingly, against the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, sure. She had sent back a mildly snarky comment to her friend that she had known would appease them, and she really hadn’t thought any more about the video until a couple hours later when she couldn’t get past the image of dyed grey hair and eyes with golden contacts in them she couldn’t help but wish were real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she had settled onto the couch, glass of wine in hand and her comfiest dressing gown wrapped around her. Her cat, Snookums, jumped up to join her on the couch right before  she pulled up the video again, watching it a couple of times before clicking on the picture on the side, taking her to his profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was her first mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Slight frown on her face as she closed the door, escaping to the break room right in time for a whole crowd of people to come into her work, she sunk down into the comfort of a chair she informally thought of as ‘hers’. There was no real reason for her to think that, but she had never felt more at home while being at work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allowing herself a break for a few moments, she pulled out her phone and opened them again, subconsciously opening the Tik Tok app.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, there was a rush going on downstairs but her co-workers could deal with that. She had a twenty minute break and she was determined to take every minute - least she got cut short </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Tammy couldn’t be left alone without needing someone to baby her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could dwell too much on that, she noticed a new video pop up on her feed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a duet, and on the left side of the screen was </span>
  <b>@gerivia</b>
  <span>, a video of him riding his horse Roach that Claire had already fawned over the night before but still made her drool when she saw it now. Looking to the right side of the screen, she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her as she noticed that it was a video of another man - looking blank faced and water drooling from his mouth for comedic effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Covering her mouth with her hand, essentially slapping herself, she double-tapped the video before adding it to her favourites.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the chair, too focused on how much she related to the video as it replayed again, she almost missed one of her co-workers, Simon, walking up to her with a frown visible on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clicking her phone shut a bit too fast and probably looking a bit suspicious, she looked at Simon and waited for him to speak first, “Tammy says she doesn’t know how to stack the shelves properly and it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, she put her phone back into her pocket and couldn’t help but give a token protest of, “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>just started my break!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon shrugged and walked out ahead of Claire and had not one ounce of pity in his voice as he returned, “Hannah says you’ll get a half an hour break after you deal with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Claire muttered a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yeah right’</span>
  </em>
  <span> under her breath, but followed Simon downstairs anyway, the Tik Tok all but forgotten about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Jaskier's duet with Geralt, edit by Syn]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of days later, the same man showed up on her page and she furrowed her brow, trying to remember where she had seen him before when recognition hit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiping up and then back down so that the video automatically played from the start again, she was honestly blown away when she heard his voice. It was a cover of a song from a popular TV show Claire hadn’t gotten around to watching yet, but just hearing this man sing it had Claire a lot more interested than she’d like to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going onto his profile, Claire scrolled through a couple of </span>
  <b>@jjaskierr</b>
  <span>’s videos and found an entertaining mix of singing videos and shitposts with his friends. There seemed to be one friend he collaborated with more than others, and when she scrolled through the comment sections trying to find an @ to go to next, she only found out that her name was Yennefer and pretty much everyone seemed to be in agreement that she needed her own Tik Tok account.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging to herself a little over the outcome, she found a video where the man, Jaskier, had perfectly recreated one of Casey Frey’s video </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get tf out of my way type way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. On the right side was the original video and on the left was Jaskier’s side by side recreation and Claire couldn’t be blamed when not even a quarter of the way through she was already sending it off to various friends and favouriting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple videos down she howled at his cover of Cody Ko’s song </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine</span>
  </em>
  <span> from his latest video. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help herself, she found herself in the comments and typing out a comment that was mainly spelling mistakes and rash thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@clairebear01: </b>
  <em>
    <span>HAHAA TIHS IS TH E FUNINEST THIGN EVE R !!1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving herself a moment to calm down, she breathed for a moment before typing another comment, </span>
  <span>this time writing an actual comment rather than a keyboard smash</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@clairebear01: </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god. you are actually so funny though, this is m i n d b l o w i n g. please never stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing to herself, she continued watching a few more videos before going back onto her For You page before she briefly caught track of time and decided that she should probably actually sleep because how the hell was she still wide awake at 1:30 am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exiting the app and turning off her phone, she plugged in the charger and put it on her bedside table - with every intention of going to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That lasted about ten minutes before she found herself reaching for her phone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Screw it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safe to say, Claire had seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tik Tok trends come and go - some lasting a week or two and then others only lasting barely two days before everyone had somehow decided it was time to move on to the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From cosplay, to dances, black comedy, wholesome content and any and all types of animals - she really felt like some sort of veteran of the app. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a veteran of the app included all the different accounts and people that she loved to watch interacting with each other, whether through snide comments or doing really fun and creative duets, or even videos of them actually hanging out in the same places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t exactly been paying too much attention to the comment side of Tik Tok lately though, but when a video of </span>
  <b>@gerivia </b>
  <span>on his horse came up on her feed, she couldn’t help but instantly click on the comments immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing at the top comments (thirst ones - of course), scrolling down a little she noticed something that instantly managed to brighten her mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@jjaskierr: </b>
  <em>
    <span>tell roach i love him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, even though she hadn’t really been keeping an active eye on comments, even since the video of Jaskier ‘dribbling’ in reply to </span>
  <b>@gerivia</b>
  <span>, (who’s name Claire still wasn’t sure of), she had noticed them trading comments on each other's videos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling as she continued scrolling down her For You Page, she wondered if they’d start doing more duets and if they’d manage to become closer friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help herself speeding ahead in fantasising about these two strangers' lives, she couldn’t help but wonder about what a video with both of the two men </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaskier’s friend Yennefer would look like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eye-gasm obviously, but boy did Claire want to see it with her own eyes one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it seemed like a lot of her life revolved around Tik Tok and whatever crush of the week she had, Claire actually had a pretty good life away from her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah, she had Tumblr and Twitter and whatever else social media, she had a decent job at a restaurant (even though it drove her absolutely insane at the best of times), and she had a really good, tight group of friends who she had weekly Friday night drinks with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also had Snookums to keep her company when her ex would send her texts in the middle of the night that once upon a time would have gotten her attention or made her go over, but as she still told herself whenever a text would send, she didn’t need him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she did miss having someone else around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t really important right now as she sat, stood up by someone her friend had guaranteed would be there and be on time, even when she had checked in 10 minutes before leaving her house to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure that he would be there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost an hour later and Claire was back in her apartment, alone, Snookums nowhere to be found, and trying not to wallow in her own misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting a distraction, she wiped her eyes and opened Tik Tok again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first video on her page was Jaskier, saying some stupid shit that she probably wouldn’t even remember in five minutes, but she was grinning so hard it hurt and she ended up leaving a comment anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@clairebear01: </b>
  <em>
    <span>having a seriously shitty night and this video made me really smile. thank u for being u and sharing ur content with us</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, she was still on the For you page and feeling a lot better when she got a notification. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, she clicked on it and saw that Jaskier had not only liked, but also </span>
  <em>
    <span>replied</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her breath, she clicked on it to see the full thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@jjaskierr: @clairebear01 </b>
  <em>
    <span>extremely sorry to hear how bad your night has been, but glad to hear my vids could help bring some happiness :) you are loved!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And what the fuck did it say for Claire, with all of her life outside of her phone, to burst out crying again at a comment like that from someone who didn’t even know her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claire hadn’t even realised that </span>
  <b>@gerivia</b>
  <span> had been missing from her feed until he popped up one day, out of the blue and playing with a dog that Claire legitimately thought was some type of beast at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took one second of her looking through the comments to find out that the breed of the dog, named Kal, was apparently an American Akita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claire knew dogs could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but</span>
  <em>
    <span> gerivia</span>
  </em>
  <span>—Geralt?—was a big hunk of man himself and seeing him almost dwarfed by a dog was just insane to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the caption, it was just a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘back now’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Claire hadn’t actually realised how glad she was about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help herself, she clicked on his profile and saw newer videos that had yet to come up on her For You page, and realised that it all seemed a bit… Familiar? Somehow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furrowing her eyebrows she couldn’t help but type.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>@clairebear01: </b>
  <em>
    <span>haha, this looks so similar to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>@jjaskierr</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’s place ??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing a knock on her door, she put her phone down. It was her ex’s face that greeted her on the other side, and she knew getting rid of him was going to take a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he had left, and she had called her friend in a panic over the situation, she was messing around to try to calm herself down when she noticed a tik tok notification.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liked by creator</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edit by Syn</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second edit done by Syn, showcasing Jaskier's TikTok profile.</p><p>Thank you so so much Syn, I adore you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>[ Jaskier's TikTok profile - edit by Syn ] . </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Syn's tumblr: @/philippaeilhardt<br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you thought below!</p><p>come screech with me about geraskier:<br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/betsybraddocks">betsybraddocks</a><br/>tumblr: <a href="https://thescarletwitch.tumblr.com/">thescarletwitch</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>